Sasuke's redheaded MILF
by BossofFF10
Summary: Young stud Sasuke finds himself lusting for Naruto's mother. Being the super stud he is he decides to take what he wants. Lemon story. Alpha male Sasuke. Beta Naruto. Milf Kushina.
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha And the Redhead chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto I just play with some words

"jjjjjjj" people speaking

'kkkkkk' people thinking

In the village of Konoha in the land of fire lived a young 16 year old, young man named Sasuke Uchiha. The last of the Uchiha clan that helped found Konoha four generations ago. He was strong, fast, was able to learn justu at an alarming rate. Every young girl dreamed of being the one to catch his eye, to be the one to marry him and become the new mrs. Uchiha.

To bad for them he has set his sights on another. Kushina Uzumaki the former wife of the forth Hokage and the mother of one of his classmates, Naruto. She has had Sasuke's eye since he first saw her drop Naruto off at the academy four years ago.

She is a tall almost "5 ,10" red headed woman whose body could stop men heart with just a glance. Porcelaine skin with no blemishes. Her body is a cause of envy for many other women with a nice plump bubble butt that she can bearly fit in her jeans or shorts. Finaly to top to it of a huge rack, with tits that have be at least FF cup, that dispite their size, stood high and firm on her cheast.

Sasuke and Naruto couldn't be more different even if they tried to be. Sasuke was the cool, Popular, calm one while Naruto was a loud, outcast that everyone picked on for being the contaner for the demon fox that had attacked the village on the day of his birth. Sasuke being tall standing at almost 6 feet and muscular. Naruto is slim and short bearly hitting "5,3"

Knowing how much love Kushina had for only son . Sasuke deceided to befriend Naruto to get closer to Kushina. He had his friends stop picking on Naruto. While at first Naruto didn't trust Sasuke he started to open up to him enough to invite him over to have diner or to hang out after the academy.

So started Sasuke conquest of the redheaded Milf that every guy in the village wanted to bang.

(Line Break)

Sasuke finaly got the invite to Naruto's home. tonight is the night that he going to start seducing the hottest milf in the village.

After Sasuke got the invite from Naruto he rushed home to get changed. He has had an outfit picked out for this day for weeks. A dark blue button up shirt that has mid length sleaves that showed his muscular arms off with the top two undone to show off his chest. a golden chain with the Uchiha fan hanging down to draw the eye to his chest. With fitted white jeans that show off his bulge if he gets a hard on. He also adds a little colonge that he got Naruto to tell him about, it is the same Minato used before he died.

Once he made his way to Naruto's house he knocks on the door and waits. Finaly the door opens to show the object of his lust standing there dressed in a modest green dress that went down a little passed her knees with a light pink apron over the top.

"Hello, can I help you?" Kushina asked after opening the door.

"Hi im Naruto here? He asked me to come over to hang out today." Kushina's eyes widen in shock because this is the first time naruto has invited somebody over. She takes a moment to look this child over.

After a few moments Sasuke rasied his eyebrow in a silent question. "Oh, how rude of me. Please come in. I'm Kushina, Naruto's mother."

" Thank you for having me. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Sasuke sticks out his hand as if he is about shack hers. When she sticks hers out to do the same. Sauke grabs hers turns it over dips over and places a light yet lingering kiss on her hand.

" Oh my, we have a little gentalmen do we." Kushina said with a light only repley was small confident smirk.

After welcoming him she walks to the stairwell to call out to her son. She got a " Be right there mom." in reply.

She turns back to her guest an asks if he would like a drink. Which he agrees to some water.

Naruto comes down only to drag Sasuke back up the stairs to his room. But not before Sasuke thanks Kushina for the glass of Sasuke passed by Kushina the smell of his colonge caused her to slightly zone out, from the intimate memories she had of Minato when would wear the same when ever the had a date.

When they get to top Sasuke purposely says a little to loud, "Dude your mom is so hot, I thought she was your sister with how young she looks."

"Shut up baka that is my mother. You should not talk like that about old people like that."

The first comment cause Kushina to snap back to reality with a small blush. Only to have the second make her angry, with a vein in her forhead pop up. Walking to the kitchen she stops at a mirror they have in the hallway to look herself over, she gets a smile on her face from what Sasuke said about her.

(Line break)

Sasuke is bored. He spent the last hour and a half Having Naruto go over his whole stacks of anime he has in his room. Finaly they move on to Naruto's video games. Sasuke managed to convince him to put in a single player to distact him.

'Maybe this idiot would be a halfway good ninja if he spent half his time on training instead of this useless stuff.' thought Sasuke.

Sasuke's line of thought ended when Kushina knocks on the door asking if they wanted a snack before dinner. They both agreed and had some cookies that Kushina made.

Once they were done Kushina asked" Would you like to stay for diner Sasuke?"

"If it is not a bother I would like to, liveing by myself gets loney after awhile."

"Oh im sorry to hear that. An it would be no bother at all if you stay for diner." Kushina told him giving him a small sad smile.

After that small conversation was done Kushina went down to start making diner. Sasuke and Naruto started to pass the time with asking questions about eachothers home life.

A hour later Kushina called to them that diner was done they both went down to eat.

As they got to the kitchen Sasuke saw something that stopped him cold and caused all the blood to rush to his pants makeing them tight, Kushina bending over at the oven to take out the meal. Bfore anyone noticed sasuke dragged his eyes away from the beuatifull apple bottom to look around the room.

It was a mid sized kitchen slash dining room with a table in the middle of the room. on one side was the frige then a small counter top that led to a sink. nothing special really. On the other side was another counter top with a set of pictures. Some where of Naruto, Kushina , an a blonde man that was the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. The last picture was newer in it Kushina was standing next a stacked blonde woman with her arm around her, both of them smiling at the camera.

Making a note of the blonde in the back of his mind Sasuke sat at the table to have his meal with Kushina and Naruto. The meal wasn't much but it was filling. Sasuke used the time that they sat there to talk and hear conversation between Kushina and Naruto.

After they were done Kushina told both boys to go have fun while she cleaned up.

Going up the stairs Sasuke turned to Naruto and said" You go ahead, I want to get a glass of water."

When he entered the kitchen Kushina was at the sink washing the dishes, she turned when she heard him come in. "Is there something you need Sasuke?"

"Just needed to grab a glass of water. Also to offer to help you with the dishes."

"Theres no need for that I can do it." She tried to turn him down.

"I know you can, but I am used to doing it at home. And it kind of became habit to clean up after myself. Plus as a perk I get to wacth a good looking women while doing it how can I pass on that?"said as he walked up and started dry a stack of plates.

Kushina trying and failing to fight off the blush that came from being complumented from a good looking young man suttered out," Y-you are j-just saying that. i-I am j-just a old woman. You should not be saying things like that to me."

Sasuke stop drying a glass and turn to look her in the eyes, showing just a little of his attraction for her, told her," You have no idle how hot you are do you? Everybody in the village thinks that are the hottest milf in the village. You dont look a day over 21 an your body is so good that most women wish they had. I mean some of the guys at the academy even started to pick on Naruto just to see if you would come to the school."

Hearing this shocked Kushina to her core. Hearing that she was the reason that her son had so few friends made her ashamed of herself. But on the other hand she was embaressed from haveing someone a little under half her age tell her she was hot, plus with the way looked at her with lust just made her embaressment rise.

Before she could say anything back sasuke turned away to put the last of the dishes away. He then turns again to go back to Naruto's room, But as he was walking pass her he made sure to brush up against her amazing ass with his hand. Causing Kushina to stiffen.

As he walked away Kushina watches him, staring at his lower body Kushina's mouth opens she unconcessly wets her lips. Before Sasuke got out of the kitchen he looks back at her and gives her a confident smirk and a wink before heading up stairs.

After he left the kitchen Kushina couldn't stop her mind from picturing hot scenes between her and her son's friend. It had gotten so bad that she had to start fanning herself with her hand to cool off.

'I need to stop thinking things like that. he is my sons age.'

Reliesing that her chores are done she deceides to take a bath before going to bed for the night. Not knowing that there will be one more scene that will cement Sasuke's place at the forfront of her dirty thoughts from now on.

(scene change: Naruto's bedroom)

When Sasuke heard the water from the bath turn on to the bathroom down the hall a cocky smirk came to his face, knowing that this was another chance to open Kushina to the thought of being his lover.

Thinking things fast he asked Naruto, " How long does your mom stay in the bath?"

Looking weirdly at Sasuke he defensivly, " Why do you want to know?"

Thinking to himself, _so I can show her my 11 inch dick so that your mother lusts after me an I can make her my bitch_ , he told him " Because I have to take a piss and it is almost time for me to head home."

Not knowing what Sasuke was thinking he nods an say about 30 minutes after she turns the water off.

Hearing that Sasuke waits 20 then gets up saying he couldn't hold it. He goes down the hall as quite as he could. When he gets to the door he peeks in and sees what he was hoping for, a tradtional japanese bathroom made out of two rooms. The first room had the sink with a toliet next to it with a hamper and rack on the oppasite side. The second room he could not see because of a cloudy glass door blocking the way.

Sasuke slowly closes the door goes the counter pulling out his phone and sets it to take video, before aiming the lens to catch the as much of the room as he could. He then covered his phone with a towel without blocking his lens from seeing the scene to come.

Knowing that he doen't have much more time he stands at the toilet, standing at an angle that Kushina would get a full frontal look when she comes out. He unzips his pants and fishes his cock out and points it like he was going to the bathroom and waits for the door to open.

(scene time rewind 25 min, scene change with Kushina)

With the tube filling up Kushina stands infront of the mirror and starts to take her clothes off. Having left her apron in the kitchen she pulls the starps from her green dress off her shoulders. She struggles a little with pushing the dress down over her a slight tug, that cause her breast to jiggle up an down, her dress starts to fall by itself only for it to get caught on her hips.

Bending over slightly to push her dress over her hips, she finaly gets it to fall fully to the floor.

Standing straight again she could not help but to pause and notice her full figure in the mirror above her sink.

With her breast fully encased in her Black lacy bra her she brings her hands up to slightly rub them. This action made her remember what Sasuke said to her earlier.

' Is it true what he said? Do people really think of me like that?' Shaking her head to clear her thaughts. She reached behind her to unhook her bra. Than pulls her matching black lace panties down off her legs. Standing up she looks at her self in the mirror once again.

Seeing her big bare breast, her nicely toned stomach, her full hips, and her bare pussy, she could not stop herself from thinking back not at Sasuke's words this time but to how he looked at her with lust clearly in his eyes.

'It feels good to have somebody look at me like that again. I wonder what he would do to me if he saw me like this.' Catching herself thinking like that she had to shake herself to stop her train of thought.

'No, I should not be thinking about him like that. He my sons friend.'

After the tube was full she gets in and starts to rub herself down. After she was done with her scrub down she lays back, to let her body soak for a few minutes.

As she layed in the tube her mind keeped going back to thought of Sasuke and her being intimate. Unable or unwilling to stop them Kushina started to caress herself.

Moving her hands between her legs she starts to probe her lower lips lightly with the fingers on her left hand, while using her right the slowly rub around her clit with her right.

Feeling herself down there a fire starts to ignite in her womb. One that she hasn't felt since the last time Minato made love to her

As she touched herself, while thinking of her and Sasuke kissing and gropeing eachother. Sasuke's words started to come to mind makeing the fire in her womb grow hotter and hotter.

After about 5 minutes of playing with herself the thaught that sent her over the edge was the one that filled her with shame at the same time.

' They pick on Naruto just for a chance to see me.'

For the first time in years she had orgasm. Shame washed through her as her body shock with small tremers as her pussy found relaese.

'Why? Why did that have be what came to mind? I should not have did that' Shakely she got out of the tube.

Without much thought she grabs a towel that was hanging from the wall, and wraps herself without drying off.

When she opened the door to the other room she froze. All thoughts stopped.

Once her mind started back the only think that could come to mind while staring at the scene infront of her was.

'Damn. It's huge.'

(scene change: back with Sasuke)

listening to the soft sounds of the water in the next room he figures she is geting out of the tube. With him looking at the cloudy door he sees the shape of Kushina wraping herself up before she reaches for the door. Finaly he see the door knob turning he lets loose the pressure in his groin.

As Kushina opened up the door as she towels her hair only to hear somebody using the toilet. She looks up to yell thinking it's Naruto being rude again. Only for eyes going wide seeing Sasuke holding up a huge cock taking a piss in front of her.

'Damn. It's huge.'

The sight of Sasuke's long and wide man meat tightens things in her stomach and cause her to moisten. Unable to form speech she stares with her mouth thoughts go back to what she did in the tube. Blushing the fire form before returns greater than before.

Acting shocked that she was still there Sasuke fake cries out, " I am so sorry. I didn't know you were still in here. Naruto said that you only take about 15 minutes to have your bath so I waited 20 to be safe." As he was saying that he looked at Kushina form taking the fact that she barely covered by the towel and still wet with water running down her skin.

The site of her looking so sexy caused Sasuke's cock to harden a grow to it's full leanth of 11 inchs.

Seeing his cock get that big she could not help but imagine Minato standing next to Sasuke with his cock out also.

Picturing her late husband she couldn't help thinking,' He must be twice as long as Minato. Thicker to.'

When sasuke was done taking a piss infront of the redheaded Milf he made it seam like he was having trouble trying to get his now hard cock back in his pants

Coming out of her shock,from seeing somebody at such a young as her son having a bigger cock than her late husband, She quickly turns around a asks in a heated voice, " What are you doing? and W-why is your penis hard?"

Seeing that she can't look at him Sauke smiles wide and says sarcasticly," Well sorry, its not my fault that the hottest woman around steps into the room still wet and barely covered in a small towel and caused me to get hard as I was trying to take a piss."

Blushing madly at Sasuke's words Kushina tryies to tell him to put it away. Only for him to say back, " I cant it wont fit in my pants when I get hard." ( _Thats is a lie. just incase you all didn't know_ )

Hearing what he said she could not help but think. ' No shit that think belongs on a horse not a 16 years old that isn't even done growing.'

" Well make it go soft or something." Replied Kushina not knowing what to say.

" It will take hours for it to go soft without me shooting my load." Sasuke tells her will trying to not smile, incase she turns around, at the fact she could just step back into the other room to escape the situation.

Telling him to hurry up and do what he needs to Sasuke tell her ok.

Sasuke moves his body to the point that Kushina could see his shadow on the wall she is facing, with his long cock pointing out from his waist.

Seeing the long shape from her his shadow Kushina could not turn away. The image of his cock caused her womb to quiver and wetten. The longer she looked the more naughty thoughts came to her.

'How would that feel inside me. Could it even fit inside me. Its so big. Its huge.' More and more naughty thought of the young man behind her invaded her thoughts.

Slowly he started to jerk his man meat. Once Sasuke new Kushina wasn't going to look away his shadow he started to pick up the pace. After a few minutes of a dry jerk Sasuke said, " Do you have any lotion this is going to take to long dry?"

Not thinking it through Kushina turn around only to stop at the full frontal that see was getting of Sasuke's cock. Without meaning to she steps closer to him trying to reach the sink for the lotion on top of it. only for her to get to close and Sasuke's cock to press against her hip right were the fold of her towel was.

With a flexing of his hips the huge cock went between the overlapping pieces of her towel and reached pass the edge and found the skin just pass it. Feeling the wet skin under her towel Sasuke let out a loud moan.

Kushina fearing that they would get caught put her hand on his mouth to stop the sound. This caused her towel to loosen and fall off showing the hung teen the object of his obsession in her full glory.

Seeing her nude body caused Sasuke to let loose a growl as he reached for Kushina. Grabbing her waist with both hands Sasuke pulled her to his chest, smashing her breast against himself makeing Kushina's nipples to harden. Once his cock was in place he started to thrust his cock forward between her legs brushing against her lower lips and poking out from under her ass.

This time it was Kushina's turn to moan. Sasuke reached her hand, pulling it away from his mouth, and leans forward kissing her. While he was locking lips Sasuke never stopped the back and forth motion with his hips, making his cock get wet from Kushina's pussy juice come out.

For 3 minute Sasuke countinuded to suck face with Kushina, all while she tried to push him away. Finaly giving in Kushina opens her mouth a starts to kiss back.

Noticing she stopped fighting Sasuke lets go of her right hand and brings his left hand to her breast, moving his right hand to the small of her back he pushes her closer. Causeing her to arc her back making it easier to drag his whole lenght along her lower lips.

On one particular hard thrust Kushina's mouth open wide for a gasp but Sasuke was there sticking his tongue in her mouth, inside her mouth the two tongues brushed against eachother fighting for control.

Not willing to have her beat him Sasuke started pinch her nipple and thrust his cock even harder against her pussy. That act made Kushina to have her first orgasm from a man in years.

Reaching up with both hands to cling to him Kushina jerked her hips back and forth from the small orgasm. All the while she tried to fight from moaning to loud.

Slowing down his thrust Sasuke pulled back from makeing out with the bombshell in his arms. He bends down pulling her breast to his mouth sucking licking her nipple waiting for the after shocks to stop.

Once she calmed down Sasuke turned her around in his arms then placed her faceing the mirror above the sink. He reached infront of her to grab both breast in his strong grip, while aiming his dick back between her legs and then started to thrust forward again. Once the the thrusting picks up the pace he starts groping her breast with his right hand while his left pinchs and turns her nipple bewteen his fingures. Swiching off what he does with each hand every couple of seconds.

With the stimulation starting again Kushina reached forward to steady herself with her arms on the sink. Looking down she sees Sasuke long cock poking almost 4 inch out from the junction inbetween her legs. Knowing that a young hung stud like Sasuke truly wanted to have sex with her caused Kushina's lust to reach a fever pitch.

Being that high on lust Kushina crossed her left foot behind her right tightening around Sasuke's iron hard cock raising the pleasure the both felt. Added to that fealing she start to push off from the sink counter humping back slapping her ass on Sasuke's stomach, causing both to moan loud in pleasure.

With her arms getting tired she leans back against Sasuke, when she moves she has to stop thrusting only start a dragging motion across his cock, she reaches her right hand behind her head to grab his hair. Pulling his face down to restart the tongue battle they didn't finish. Keeping her left hand down low she starts to rub back and forth on her clit.

After about 10 minutes of the fast pace dry humping( _can it still be called dry humping if she is wet from a bath_ )Kushina body rocks from her second orgasm in years. With her second release came a loud moan that tore through her mouth, one that Sasuke was eager to swallow as he kept thrusting his hips.

As Kushina's release died down again, she was shocked to relised that Sasuke was not done yet. If this Minato she might not have had that first orgasm let alone the second. Not knowing how long they had been at this she moved her left hand from her clit to the part of Sasuke cock that stuck out between her legs. She was shocked once again when she saw that one hand couldn't cover the whole of the remander of his that this teen stud was so big made her lust skyrocket again.

As the minutes went by Sasuke's peak was approaching fast. He released the lip lock that was going on, only for Kushina to start to whine like an animal in heat. Smirking at that thought he whispers in her ear," Im about to come. Where do you want it Kushina-chan?"

When he said her name like that it caused her body to start quiver as a thrid orgasm started. " I don't care where just please end this before we are both are seen by Naruto." Kushina finaly said as her lower body shoke in pleasure.

Knowing his release is a hairs breath away Sasuke turned Kushina around and lowered her to her knees.

" Open your mouth, close your eyes, and push up your breast there is going to be alot cumming."

As Kushina did just that, she didn't see him reached for his phone on the sink to get a good veiw with the carmera lens.( _they have a machine that can change the weather of a country dont make a fuss over a phone_ )

Faster and faster he jerk on his cock. Finaly he reached his peak and cum started to shoot out like a cannon.

The first hit the left side of her forhead and left a trail going to below the right side of her mouth.

Second biceted her face straight down the middle from her hair to her mouth.

Third filled her mouth enough that she gaged from the force of the shot suprising her.

Forth and fifth hit each of her eyes if she tried to open them she would of been blinded by jizz.

Sixth through eighth lost most of the force behind it but not the amount the they shot so they spash against her chest, painting it a cloudy white.

Knowing that the rest wouldn't shoot out as far Sasuke stepped closer to were he had his cock over her head. Jizz oozed out of his cock head and landed in her hair, face and chest.

Sasuke quickly told her to cup her hands and she did. Reaiming himself he started to fill her cuped hands. Finaly his orgasm ended with the last bearly filling her hands.

Stepping back he let the camara get a closeup of her face corvered with his cum, before telling her to swallow what she had in her mouth.

After she did she open her mouth wide showing that it was empty. He reach forward to grab her cupped hands to bring it up over her mouth, telling her to let it his cum slowly pour into her mouth. All the while catch every thing on video.

As she pored all the jizz from her hands Kushina's mouth started to overflow, with his cum glazing her breast a second time.

Without being told to Kushina started to swish the thick man batter with her tongue, her mouth still wide open.

While she playing with Sasuke's cum in her mouth she started to rub her hands all around her body, streading the thick glaze covering all over her.

The sight of her playing with his jizz was one that Sasuke found to be even more arousing than when she first dropped her towel earlier, almost causing to harden again.

Knowing that he couldn't spend much more time there with her he finaly desided that he end it for now so he again told her to swallow.

She closed her mouth spilling some his seed and had to swallow 3 times to try to force the thick jizz down.

After She got it all down her throat she started to use her hands to scoop up all the extra cum into her mouth quickly swallowing it. As she started to clear the area around her eyes Sasuke stealthly put his phone back into his pocket.

With her eyes clear she saw that Sasuke leaning against the rack infront of her with his cock still hanging out of his pants drooping down and slowly going softer. The sight of the young stud still being bigger than her late husband after that mind blowing romp they had sent small after shocks though her cunt.

Looking up into his eyes she the deep lust that he had for her.

When she tried to say something to him Sasuke cut her off by looking her straight in the eyes and said," If I had more time I would take you to your room and rock your world like you've never had before. Sadly I don't. But don't you thing for even a moment that this is the last time you and me are doing this and more."

After he finished saying that he steped toward her then kneld down. He reached forward and grabed her face, bring it to her mouth forward and placed his lips on hers. Giving her a soft but lingering kiss. One that showed that showed the passion that he still had for the sexy milf that was still covered with his cum.

That act cemented Sasuke place in her life forever. Much more than the offhand coments that she heard him say, or the small touches he had given her earlier.

When Sasuke pulled back from her lips he saw the look of lust and awe on her face and had to stop the arogint smirk that wanted to from.

Picking up the wet towel Sasuke started to wipe Kushina down, not even trying to hide that fact he didn't want to see her without his jizz marking her as his.

After them finished cleaning up Sasuke didn't hide the fact he was staring at Kushina as she put on her sleep ware, makeing her blush up a she was done covering up she heard Sasuke let out a disappointed sigh. Smiling wide she turned around to look at him and noticed his lagre member still sticking out.

"Aren't you going to put that away?"she asked while stairing at his pride and joy.

"No **I'm** not." Sasuke replied stressing the I'm.

Hearing him imply that he was waiting for her to put him away, Kushina's womb quivered with joy at the thaught of hold that monster in her hands.

She step up to him grabing him with her right hand, only to press up against his cheast with big breast. Slowly dragging them down his muscular from as squated infront of him.

Bringing his cock up to her face so she could drag it up and down it, she used her left hand and pulled the waist band of his pants and boxers out slowly.

Dragging her lips across the full length of his cock Kushina felt pulse and slowly start to rehardin. Before he rise all the way to full hardness she lovingly tuck his dick fully in his white jeans, giving it small kiss with evey inch she put away. Final getting it all in she slowly zipped him up, sliming coyly at him with every moan he let loose.

With him fully tucked away she stood up to her full hieght again dragging her nipples up his front. When she finished standing up she reached up with both arm around his neck. Pulling him down to kiss him again.

Sasuke not willing to just stand there encircled her waist groping her ass with both hands. Feeling his now hard again cock pressing against her she lets out a moan into his mouth, which he eagerly swallowed down.

After kissing for a few minutes they both pulled back. With Sasuke looking down into her eyes he said," Next week the class is taking a trip to one of the shinobi outposts for a week."

"I know. Naruto has been talking about it all week."

"Make sure that he goes with the class. I'll make up some lie to stay and me, we are going to spend that time together."

Hearing that and feeling his hands still groping her ass caused her to get even harder at the thought of a full week with the hung stud that was grinding against her. Knodding her head she blushed and said quitely," OK."

Reluctatly he let go of her and head for the door. Before he opened it he looked back at her and said." When I am done with you. You will never again think you are to old for me. And you will will know with absolute surenty that no one will be able to make you feel like I make you feel."


	2. Chapter 2

Author note:

For every one that has liked this story I am so sorry that it has took this long to put this chapter up. So many things went wrong in my life all at the same time that I could not put to much time into the story.

Then this guy **Shodaime Ero-Kage** asked to adopt my story. I replied with a no. Yet he still put a story with basicly swapping Sasuke and Naruto's roles. That almost caused me to quit with this story. But after a few months went by I decided to finish this story.

For everybody that likes this story there will be one more chapter. makeing a total of three. I do not know when it will be up, or how long it will take to do. So I ask you to be patient please.

I do not own anything. I'm just trying to make a good story.

Talking: "hhhhh"

Thinking: _'kkkkk'_

Writing: **gggg**

Chapter 2

scene (two days later, school end)

Sasuke watches the clock, waiting for the final bell to ring. After his sexy moment with the busty milf two days ago, he has not been able to get her out of his head.

All day yesterday he kepted thinking that Kushina might try to go back on the agreement to spend time during the class trip together, so he decided to spend time after class today making sure that she would not.

The final bell rings, knocking Sasuke out of his inner thoughs. Quickly he get up and heads to the door. Seeing Naruto going the same way he calls out to him." Hey Naruto, do you think your mom will care if I come over for dinner tonight?"

Stopping at the door, Naruto shakes his head no. Excitedly Naruto starts saying how happy he is for have finaly having a friend that wants to hangout.

Not really caring what Naruto has to say, Sasuke just nods his head yes the all the way to the enterance. Once they get there Sasuke tells Naruto," I have to go home before coming over to drop off my gear." Before turning and heading off without giving the blonde a chance to responde.

After taking the fastest way to the house that is the current holder of his obsession. He manages to get there before Naruto does by a good ten minutes.(Naruto can't travel by rooftop yet)

Sasuke knocks on the door and waits. Only a minute goes by before the door opens up, showing Kushina dressed in a tight white top that struggles to hold her massive breast and a long green skirt that went down to just below her knees barely covered by a white apron.

Kushina freezes once she sees a smirking Sasuke staring at her body on the other side of the door.' _Why is he here? I thought he wasn't going to try this until the trip.'_ Kushina thought.

When Sasuke sees that she isn't moving he steps close to her a whispers into her ear, "Naruto thinks I came over for dinner. When he gets here you are going to tell him that you forgot something for dinner. Tell him he has to go and get it at a store on the other side of the village. Once he is gone you an I are going to continue what happened last time I was here."

Shaking her head no, Kushine angrily says," No. We can't, the last time was a mistake. You are the same age as my son, I won't let you."

Unsuprised Sasuke calmly take out his cell before showing her the video of her in the bathroom with Sasuke's cock thrusting between her legs. Kushina tries to grab the phone while harshly wispering, " How do you have that?" before pausing then saying loudy in shock and dread, "You filmed us, You planed last time."

Still with a smirk on his face, Sasuke leans forward," Of course I did. Why do you think I would become friends with that loser? I have wanted you since the first day at the academy."

Kushina's face pales as all the blood rushes from her face. Her heart felt like it was dying.

Shakingly she say, "Alright, I'll do it."

As Sasuke is about to say something he senses that Naruto is all most there so he tells Kushina to close the door. Then he uses chackra to quickly go around the corner of the house and waits.

Five minutes later he heads back to the door and knocks. Naruto opens it before letting him inside and invites Sasuke up to his room. As the two boys are going to the stairs they see the rattled milf standing in the kitchen.

Without letting Naruto see him, he mouths to her, "ten minutes" with her face downcast she silently nods her head. Once he sees that he follows Naruto to his room, to pateintly wait for whats to come.

Ten minutes later Kushina come to the door and tells Naruto she needed he to get something at the store.

"Come on mom, I have a guest. Can't you do it?" Naruto loudly whined to his mother not see the evil smirk Sasuke had behind his back as he undressed the sexy redhead with his eyes.

Kushina seeing what Naruto couldn't snapped at Naruto in anger," I would of had enough if you hadn't invited him. I can't leave or else the rest of the food will be ruined. So stop whining and go do what I told you to do."

Hearing what his mother just said reminded him of the bullies he has had to deal with at school, before Sasuke became his friend. Naruto aims his head down not leting the two see the tears in his eyes, from the hurt of having his mother snap at him.

Naruto just nods his head and leaves the room quietly. Sasuke stands behind him sneering at how meek the small blonde is acting, doesn't say any thing, before leaveing.

Trying to fight back tears at the hurt she caused her son she quickly tells him what to get and were it will be. Before turning and glaring at Sasuke as she heads to her bedroom.

Once he knew that Naruto left the house he quickly goes into Kushina's room, not bothering to knock. As he enters the bedroom he sees Kushina siting on her bed crying. Wanting what he came for he approachs her.

Seeing Sasuke standing infront of her she can't help but to ask," Why are you doing this to me? I thought you were Naruto's friend."

"I was never that idiots friend. He has just as much potentail as me, coming from from a family that has as much history as mine own, but he wastes it away play games and reading comics. All I see when I look at him is a failure. With two strong parents like you and your husband he could have been an elite. But now he will never amount to anything." Sasuke said with a vicious look before turning into a lustful one.

" As for why you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, with a body to die for. Not to mention that I have to repopulate my clan, and you have the best genes to pass on to my future children."

" Is that all you are doing this for. To use me as just some breeding whore. Only to throw me away after using my womb for a couple of kids. You Bastard." Yelled Kushina the whole time that she yelled at him Sasuke never dropped his smirk.

After Kushina is done yelling Sasuke grabs her the throat and pins her upper body to the bed before saying, " For one I don't what you just for your body. I want you because you are the strongest and sexiest woman in the village. I want you because the Uzumaki clan is just as old as the Uchiaha clan. The blood that runs in your vein will help make the strongest ninja this world have ever seen. And while I will breed you, you will never be thrown away after.

" I want a lover, a mother for the childern we will have, a teacher that can train them to be the best. I want a powerfull woman to stand at my side as I shake the world with my ambition."

Sasuke smashes his lips onto hers in a heated kiss, after he says his peice. Kushina is unable to gain control of her emotions as the heated kiss sends a fire burning through her.

Fealing that there is no fight in Kushina, Sasuke realises her throat and starts to grope the bombshells huge breast. Causing her nipples to harden.

As a moan escapes her Sasuke thrusts his tongue into her mouth. Starting a battle for dominance that Kushina wasn't ready for.

Heat continues to spread through her body, pooling into her womb. Fealing mosture soaking her panties, shame floods Kushina. Shame that a young boy could could bring feelings far stronger than her husband could.

Knowing that they could not take forever this night, Sasuke shifts over straddling her left leg. Then bringing his other hand to her covered womanhood, rubbing it in an attempt to get her ready faster.

Unable to stop herself Kushina arks her back pushing further into Sasuke's hand. She wraps her arms around his head deepening the kiss, while gridding into the hand playing with her lower body.

Sasuke breaks the liplock only to move his lips to her neck. Kissing, sucking, and biting the sensitive skin, trying his hardest to leave his mark on her.

After a minute of his strong necking he pulls back admiring the light bruise that will only darken with time.

Knowing that he has marked her as his Kushina's body starts to shake as a small orgasm hits her. As she shakes Sasuke pulls back, only to reach for the ties behind her neck undoing the apron that she is wearing.

Slowly Sasuke undresses Kushina first removing her blouse, freeing her massive pale breast, causing them to bounce invitingly inside her small black lace bra.

Unable to stop himself he leans forward to plaster small kisses and playful bites over the tops of Kushina's breast, leaving small marks all over them.

Kushina grabs Sasuke and pulls his head further into her bust, as she lefts her hips to help him bring her skirt down showing off the panties that matches her bra.

Once Sasuke has the milf in her underware he straighten up to remove his own shirt. As he take it off, Kushina countn't stop herself from admiring his muscled torso. Her gaze eats up the well defined and firm six pack abs, the rippling pecs, or the wide shoulders that lead to his strong arms.

Seeing Kushina unable look away Sasuke smirk deepens. He knows that she is not far from falling. Just a little more of a push and she will be his.

He uses both hands to grope her breast as he leans down to kiss and tease Kushina's navel with his tongue makeing her squirm gasping for breath.

Lower and lower Sasuke trails kisses down Kushina's body until he comes to face her covered center. Sasuke reaches for her panties and grips them with both hands. With a hard yank he rips her underware off her body, baring her core to Sasuke's hungry gaze.

Seeing the bare womanhood of the sexy milf, Sasuke leans forward pushing his face deep between her legs.

Kushina can't stop a loud moan that comes from that action, as Sasuke starts to tongue her core.

Sasuke wanting to quickly get to todays main course uses his tongue to lick and prod the small nub that is Kushina's clitoris. As he was doing that he used two of his fingers explore her lower mouth.

The pleasure she was feeling tore through her body sending it into small convulsions. Gasping for air, she was unable to stop herself from comparing what Sasuke was doing to her body to her husband. Kushina's face flushes with shame as she realised that her former husband never made her body feel this good.

Seeing the deep red on Kushina's face, Sasuke leans up without stopping his fingers and asks her with a smug face, " How does it feel?"

Seeing the look on his face Kushina tries to reply angrly but the pleasure from Sasuke's fingures stops her as a small orgasm hits her again.

Kushina's orgasm seemed to leave her unable to breath for a few seconds. A lust induced haze clouds her mind. Unable to stop herself she replies, " Amazing."

Hearing Kushina's answer, pride fills Sasuke's chest, knowing that she told the truth even thought she didn't want to.

Her head clears after her reply. Shocked that she would admit that to somebody that she is being blackmailed by Kushina had to ask, "How are you so good at this? You are just a young man."

Sasuke pauses his manual manipulations to tell her, " After my clan was killed, the village elders tried to force me to start impregnating woman as so as possible. They kept throwing whores and civilian woman at me, thinking they could controle my clan through woman that were loyal to them."

"But what they didn't know was that the Uchiha clan had plans of their own. The family lawyer came to me and gave me a scroll that had a outline on what they thought might happen if the clan was almost wiped out."

" After the second Hokage made the law about clan restoration, the Uchiha's knew that if we came under that law there will be people trying to controle us. So we came up with the ideal to use a drug to temporarly make us infertile. Until the time we could choose who to be with."

" Every woman that the elders sent I fucked over and over. Learning every thing I could about pleasing a woman."

" But that is not all that my clan came up with. The Uchiha prepared multipule drugs to give us a edge on getting woman. Did you think that somebody my age could have a cock as big as this naturaly, or be able to cum as much as I did the last time I was here?"

"No, male enhancements for a bigger cock and for producing more sperm, pheromone drugs to make woman more willing to fuck, and steriods to make our endurance higher than even the Uzumaki's."

Once Kushina heard that she knew that there was no stopping Sasuke. Even with knowing that the way she was feeling was thanks to drugs, she still could not fight the way that her body felt when near the nearly nude boy.

As Kushina sat there thinking about all Sasuke told her, he stands back up and reaches for his belt. After he undoes his pants, he lets them fall to the floor, makeing a loud thump when his buckle hits the hard wood flooring. Releaseing his 11 inch cock.

The loud sound brings Kushina's attention back to Sasuke. Seeing his long thick length of man meat for a second time, Kushina's wet womanhood quivers in anticipation. Thoughts of Sasuke plunging into her over and over started to invade her mind. Only for him to walk to the other side of the bed.

Sasuke, once he was were he wanted to be, crawls across the bed until his face was right where Kushina's hips are at. Using both hands he drags her wide hips, until they are placed over his face.

Kushina, understanding what he is going for, turn her body so that she is facing his large tower. Unable to stop herself she leans forward and starts to kiss the spongy bell shaped head of Sasuke cock.

Sasuke is slightly shocked that he didn't have to tell her to start. The feeling of Kushina's soft lips brings a spark of pleasure that shoots up his spine. Please that she is getting into the moment more Sasuke leans his head forward to start tonguing her lower mouth.

Kushina gasps from the feel of Sasuke's tongue. With her mouth open Sasuke thrust his hips up putting cock deep into her mouth, almost chocking her.

Getting the hint Kushina start to bob her head up and down. While using her tongue to lick all around the head.

Glad that she got the hint Sasuke restarts his tongueing of Kushina's soaked lower lips, while using his hands to grope her ass. Feeling the bare hips and supple ass under his hands for the first time he couldn't help but smile.

Excitement pulsing all through Sasuke's body at having the first of his conquest in his grasp, making his cock harden further than it has ever been. More and more heat passes through the two lovers bodies, bringing them both to a level of arousal that neither has ever felt before.

Kushina is unable to cope with the pleasure that is coursing through her body, causing a orgasm to start deep from her womanhood.

Sasuke feels the tightening of Kushina lower lips on his probing tongue. Without pause he forces the two to flip over, with Kushina slowly coming down from her orgasm on the bottom and Sasuke thrusting down into her mouth with his large cock.

Unprepared Kushina can't stop herself from chocking and gaging on the hot peice of man meat.

With each up motion of Sasuke's cock, Kushina desprate for air coughs up large globs of spit that covers most off her face, only for her to gag yet again on the down thrust.

Sasuke feeling the massive amount of spit covering his cock speeds up his mouth trying to force the busty redhead to cum again.

After a almost a full minute of not being able to breath, Kushina manages to get in snyc with Sasuke trusts. Tilting her neck just enough to allow the studs cock to go just abit deeper. Then timeing her breaths to make quick shallow breaths on the up motion allows her to feel just how good Sasuke is with his mouth, with out the fear of choking on his cock.

Once Kushina has the pace she starts to try and take more and more of Sasuke's cock into her throat. As Sasuke feels about eight inchs get buried in the milf's mouth, he moves his right hand away from her ass to start fingureing the inside of Kushina's pussy.

The addition of his fingers shocked Kushina, as her pleasure rocked higher than before. Curling his finger Sasuke searched for that small spot inside.

When he found it Kushina couldn't stop herself from crying out with a loud moan, that barely was heard around Sasuke's girth.

After the ceaseless minstrations of her womanhood Kushina reaches her orgasm in short order. Once she reaches her peak Sasuke flips the two over, with her on top and him on bottom, then starts thrusting his cock harder. Trying to reach his own climax.

With only the hardening of his cock as warning, Kushina throat is filled with thick cum. Straight from Sasuke's massive balls. Two strong jets of jizz cause Kushina to not be able to breath, forcing her to jerk the cock out of her mouth.

Kushina wacthes as the cum keeps flying up out of Sasuke's cock. Unable to stop herself she looks up seeing how high it was going to go.

Unable to stop his ejaculation, Sasuke continues to shoot long streams of cum high into the air before it falls down onto Kushina upturn face. Plastering her face a thick creamy white.

Kushina being caught up in the moment strokes Sasuke's massive cock getting all the cum to come out.

Once the two naked bodies finish their orgasm Sasuke gently pushs Kushina off of his body, so that she is facing up on the bed.

Looking down on Kushina he sees that her face is almost completly covered in his jizz, with only her left eye and part of her nose bare. Likeing the way she looks covered in his cum, he gets up to get his phone out of his shorts.

' _Her last orgasm must of takin alot out of her. She isn't even trying to stop me for taking more pictures of her.'_

Using his phone took several pictures of Kushina's face, making sure that each picture has the far away look in her eyes caught on camera.

After he gets enough pictures of her face, Sasuke crawls back unto the bed and positions herself between Kushina's legs. Then swicthes his phone over to the camera.

Once in place Sasuke places his still partialy hard cock onto her stomach, almost reaching her navel. Then grabs Kushina's head by the hair and showed her how far he could reach inside of her if he stuck his cock inside of her.

"Do you see that Kushina? How deep I would reach?" Sasuke demanded from the redhead.

"Yes. So deep." Kushina's eyes glaze over once again just imagiening what having Sasuke so deep inside of her would feel like, causing her to almost have anouther orgasm.

With a proud smirk Sasuke moves the head of his cock to her entrance, preparing to thrust forward. Wanting to put the final push to make Kushina his, only for a loud noise from down stairs to stop him.

"I'm back mom." Sounded Naruto's voice as he final came back from the store.

Frowning at the interruption Sasuke pulls back his cock telling the half dazed milf to get dressed then come down after him.

Sasuke makes his way down the stairs. Stopping Naruto from heading up and seeing his mother covered in cum, as she tries to make herself presentable.

"About time you came back it has been quite boring with just your mother here." Sasuke said as he finds Naruto about to head to the second floor less than thrity feet from were his mother is.

"Yeah, well I had to run all the way to the other side of the village to get the food mom told me to get. All the places close by were closed for the night." Naruto said as Sasuke pulled him down the stairs with his arm around his shoulder.

A few minutes after the two young men make their way to the kitchen Kushina walks in, Sasuke, notices that she changed into a different set of clothes. A much shorter black skirt that was two inches from reaching her knees. Along with a dark green blouse that showed off the curves of her upper body, with the top three buttons undone showing off a modest amount of cleavage.

As Kushina starts to finish the dinner Sasuke could not stop himself from eyeing her up and down in the tight clothes that she was now wearing.

Once the food was done the three of them sit down at the table with Sasuke sitting inbetween the other two. If Naruto was actually paying attention he would of noticed that his mother was sitting very close to his friend.

But unknown to the blonde at the table, Sasuke who was doing a good job of eating with one hand, had his left hand inbetween Kushina's legs teasing her center from under the skirt. Desperatly she tried to not show what was being done to her.

Naruto in a desperate attempt to leave the dinner table, still feeling down from down from when his mother yelled at him earlier, is trying to wolf down his food as fast as possible. He was so into getting away that he could not realise that his so called friend was knuckle deep in his mother keeping her on the edge of orgasm.

" I'll be up in my room. Thanks for the food." Naruto said as he quickly made his way from the table. Not even looking up from the floor.

Sasuke seeing how pitiful Naruto is acting, shakes his head in disgust. Turning to Kushina he smirks knowing how hard she is trying not to call out.

"Cover your mouth." Sasuke told Kushina.

With out pause Kushina covers her mouth with both hands just as Sasuke jabs three fingers as deep as he can. Causing Kushina to be pushed over the edge of orgasm. Drenching Sasuke's hand with female juice.

While the busty redhead convulses next to him, Sasuke brings his hand to mouth. Sucking the wetness from it.

Once Kushina stops shaking, she looks at what is happening next to her. Only to see Sasuke sucking her juices off his hand. The sight hardening her nipples even further in arousal.

After finishing with off the juices on his hand Sasuke stands up and goes over to the counter, to grab a pen and paper.

When he was done writing what he wanted he folded the paper, then handed the note to Kushina.

Sasuke then bends down, placing his lips close to Kushina's ear.

"Before you come over, in two days, you have a few things I want you to get. If you show up at my door without these I will turn you away."

Giving a soft kiss on her lips Sasuke turns around and walks away heading for the door.

Once Kushina has calmed down from the orgasm she opens up the note to see what it says.

Reading what Sasuke wanted her to get caused a blush to bloom on Kushina's face, causing her face to match her hair color.

Kushina puts the note into her pocket after reading it. She gets up and cleans off the table. Before she heads upstairs, completely exhausted from the day.

She pauses outside her son door. Reaching for the handle she freezes, from remebering the look on Naruto's face when she stapped at him. Not knowing if she could tell him good night or breakdown infront of him, she pulls her hand away. Then heads to her room.

She takes a few minutes to get ready for bed. Dropping her clothes on the floor, to tired to throw them into the hamper. Then gets into her bed.

Just before she falls asleep a come a thought runs throught her head, _' There is no way I'm not going. He has me, and there is nothing that will get me away from him.'_

It was a good thing that Naruto was to timid to come into his mother's room. Because if he had came into her room the forst thing he might of seen was a half folded note with very damning writing on it.

 **Sasuke Kushina fuckfest shopping list**

 **1 big box of XXL condoms**

 **2 slutty clothing**

 **3 bikinis**

 **4 high heels no less than four inches**

End chapter 2


End file.
